epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaladanda
The 'Kaladanda '''is a non-elemental staff available to Natalie in . Description The Kaladanda is entirely made of "bones", the shaft is a very long thin bone with some spikes on the top, while the tip of the staff is the skull of a Zombie Hydra, albeit a very small one. Despite not matching any known animal bones, it appears to be bone and may well be from some obscure creature that the party has never encountered. There is a strip of leather (or some similar material) wrapped around the center of the staff. With massive offensive stats second only to the Obsidian Staff and above-average defences, the Kaladanda gives Natalie both great power and endurance. Unfortunately, the high offensive boosts are short lived since the Kaladanda automatically applies to Natalie. Furthermore, the Kaladanda does not boost any skills at all, making it have less potency than the next option on the list. The Kaladanda can inflict not only but also debuff when attacking foes, debilitating foes and allowing skills to be comboed in and dish out major damage. It is also capable of unleashing Bones, dealing a small amount more damage and adding in more status effects. Even better, when the Kaladanda reaches level 5, it gains the ability to counter with its normal attack, allowing it to easily spread these debuffs. The Kaladanda resists , , , , and . All of these become immunities at level 5. It does not protect against self-inflicted . It has a physical counterpart in the Club of Withering, a similarly styled and statted sword that likewise debuffs foes' . Found in the lever puzzle area at the Mystic Woods, by arranging the levers in a specific formation seen in the walls of Indy's Cave. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 80% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 50/2 |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 35%40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40%50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 45%60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50%70% |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 2 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 5 |note = }} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 50/2 |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item51 = Skeleton Hand |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Skeleton Hand.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 16}} Trivia *The Kaladanda can be considered part of a subset of bone-themed weapons in ''EBF5, along with the Human Skull, The Deceased, Club of Withering and Spine Snapper. Other than their visual appearance, their common themes include being focused around debuffs, being able to inflict either or (be it directly or through bonus/auto skills), and being Non-elemental (except for the Spine Snapper). *The Kaladanda is an object from Hindi mythology, being the staff of Yama; it was capable of killing anyone whom it struck, with no way of avoiding their death. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie